Unintended Consequence
by librarycat9
Summary: While attempting to master a questionable Quincy technique that he had found in an old book, Ishida made a small mistake resulting in some rather interesting consequences. Gender Bender, IshidaxIchigo
1. Chapter 1

_I do not in any way own Bleach or these characters_

_This is my first fic please review :- D_

While attempting to master a questionable Quincy technique that he had found in an old book, Ishida made a small mistake resulting in some rather interesting consequences.

Ishida couldn't understand it this technique didn't seem like it should be this difficult. It was supposed to focus his spirit energy inward, slightly altering his DNA and making him stronger. Unfortunately he misunderstood a blurred diagram that caused the technique to fail. After several unsuccessful attempts he finally gave up exhausted.

What the young Quincy didn't know was that he had been partially successful. His dna structure was slowly changing. With some rather interesting consequences...

It was really too bad I couldn't make that technique work, Ishida thought to himself. Maybe that was why it was forbidden… it simply didn't work…" no", he murmured," it must work or it would not have been preserved." Ishida yawned widely, he must have spent more energy then he'd thought. Shortly later Ishida decided to just give up and go to bed. "I wonder if I am getting sick" he mused softly to himself.

The next morning Ichigo wondered why Ishida wasn't in school. He looked up at the young Quincies desk and frowned, maybe he would check on him later…

Ishida groaned and turned over looking at the clock, then sat up with a gasp. It was 4 in the afternoon! How had it gotten so late? Just then he was distracted by his stomach growling loudly. Ishida frowned in annoyance and went to get himself some food. While moving slowly about the kitchen Ishida talked to himself wondering what they had covered in school that day and why he had slept for so long. Maybe I really am coming down with something he thought… Ishida turned from placing his food on the table as he heard a knock at the door. Now who could that be he mumbled as he went to see…

Ichigo knocked on Ishida's door softly, He wasn't exactly sure why he felt compelled to come here, maybe he should just leave, he thought. But as he turned away the door opened and Ishida looked out at him in surprise. "Kurosaki Kun" he asked "did you need something?" "Not really" Ichigo replied "I was just wondering if you were okay and bringing you today's handouts."

"Come in" Ishida invited "would you like some tea before you go?" "Sure" Ichigo replied as he entered and sat on the couch.

While he was waiting Ichigo picked up an old manuscript from the coffee table reading it curiously. "Ishida" he called "what is this?" Ishida looked up startled when he saw what the other was looking at, "nothing" he said. "It's just some old Quincy writings, I was trying to learn a new technique and I guess it took more of my energy then I thought…" Ichigo frowned"you really shouldn't do these types of things by yourself what if something went wrong?" he asked in concern.

Ishida blushed." Its fine it didn't work but it doesn't really matter" he stated softly. Ichigo's frown deepened" if it didn't work" he asked" then why are you so tired?" Ishida looked up in surprise" I don't know" he mused "I guess I hadn't thought about it… "hmmm" Ichigo looked concerned as Iishida brought him his tea. "Let me know if something is wrong and don't do anything strenuous for a little while" the Shinigami ordered. "I will come and check on you before school tomorrow."

Ichigo left a little while later leaving Ishida to think about what had been said, and Ichigo made a mental note to check on the smaller Quincy far more often…


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Bleach or these characters in any way

* * *

"_I will come and check on you before school tomorrow." Ichigo left a little while later leaving Ishida to think about what had been said, and Ichigo made a mental note to check on the smaller boy far more often…_

Ichigo knocked again. Why wouldn't Ishida come to the darn door? Ichigo had told him last night that he would be by in the morning before school. He hadn't decided to leave without him had he? Ichigo knocked one more time before trying the doorknob. Finding it locked he used his Substitute Shinigami badge and left his body. The young Shinigami then proceeded to walk through Ishida's door and unlock it from the inside.

After reentering his body, Ichigo went in to look for the object of his concern. He relocked the door behind himself and wandered through the apartment looking for Ishida.

Ichigo suddenly started in surprise. For once he could sense the spiritual power of the Quincy, then he frowned, there was something wrong with it…

Concerned Ichigo hurried to the room where he could sense his friend's presence. Ishida was still in bed and didn't even twitch when Ichigo rushed through the door. Ichigo checked the Quincy boys breathing… Ichigo was momentarily relieved, there was nothing wrong with his breathing or his pulse, but why was he still asleep?

Ishida Uryuu was dreaming. He was trapped in a maze of mirrors, but his reflection changed every time he looked at it. It felt like he had been running for hours and there was no end in sight. Uryuu was beginning to panic, why couldn't he escape? Wasn't he dreaming, why couldn't he wake up…

Slowly he became aware of someone calling his name. Who was that? Kurosaki? Where was he? Uryuu called back "Kurosaki?" Then again as he opened his eyes, and louder this time "Kurosaki!"

Ichigo called to Ishida again, trying to make him wake up, and breathed a sigh of relief when Ishida stirred and mumbled "saki?" Ichigo leaned forward just in time to see the eyelids flutter open over bright blue eyes as Ishida half shouted "Kurosaki!"

Ishida looked up to see his orange haired friend looking relieved and hovering over the bed. He groaned softly as he tried to sit up, and Ichigo reached to help him. "No, I'm fine" he snapped waving away the taller boys assistance. Ichigo backed off slightly and began to frown.

Ichigo began to frown, why wouldn't this guy ever accept any help… He sighed and returned to the matter at hand. "Ishida" he began "are you feeling alright? I couldn't get you to wake up." He held up a hand as Ishida began to speak "and don't you dare say that you're _fine._"

Ishida raised his eyebrows as Ichigo said the word fine as if he were cursing. He then began to assess his body to see if he felt all right. "I really am fine though" he finally replied, and noting the skeptical look on Kurosaki's face Ishida elaborated. "I feel a little bit sore and achy like I was exercising or something, and I'm famished, but really I am fine."

Ichigo frowned down at Ishida again before simply taking him at his word. "Alright" he said, looking at the clock "we will miss first period, but let's go to school anyway. What do you want to eat?

Ishida looked thoughtful for a moment before asking for three scrambled eggs and a glass of milk.

Uryuu waited a moment for Kurosaki to leave the room before climbing out of bed and stretching gingerly his face contorted in a grimace. Man was he sore! He must have been sleeping like the dead… Uryuu frowned to himself thinking; he had always been a very light sleeper. Now for two nights in a row he had slept long and hard, not even waking up by an intruder calling his name. "Maybe Kurosaki is right" he mused softly while putting on his glasses "maybe something is wrong."

Once fully dressed the dark haired young Quincy thoughtfully went out to eat his breakfast, and face the day.

_

* * *

_

The end of school that day:

Ichigo was concerned. Twice Ishida had gotten reprimanded for dosing off during class. While that might be expected behavior for someone like Kiego, it was unheard of for Ishida. Ichigo approached slowly as Inoue stopped by Ishida's desk.

"Are you okay Ishida kun?" she asked softly. "I was concerned when you weren't here yesterday and now you look tired and flushed… would it be alright if I healed you?"

Ichigo sped up when he heard that Ishida was flushed. He walked around the smaller boy to get a look at his face as Ishida assured Inoue that he was fine.

"You know Ishida I think she's right you are flushed" Kurosaki suddenly said from directly in front of him. "I am just fine" Uryuu argued back looking up in annoyance. He watched as Kurosaki frowned and replied "you can't know that for sure." Uryuu looked up to see Inoue nodding in agreement. "If you go to the infirmary they can take your temperature Ishida kun" she said softly.

Uryuu looked at them both and stood up rather abruptly "I am perfectly fine!" he stated angrily. "I am going to go home eat a good meal have a good night's sleep and be perfect by tomorrow morning, so you can both leave me alone now."

And with that Ishida walked out, leaving his friends to trade concerned looks behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Bleach or these characters in any way.

Thank you for all of the encouraging reviews :- D

_

* * *

_

Uryuu looked at them both and stood up rather abruptly "I am perfectly fine!" he stated angrily. "I am going to go home eat a good meal have a good night's sleep and be perfect by tomorrow morning, so you can both leave me alone now."

_And with that Ishida left leaving his friends to trade concerned looks behind him._

_

* * *

_

The following day:

Ichigo Kurosaki and his friends were eating lunch in their customary fashion on the rooftop. Everybody watched as Ishida devoured his unusually large bentou. Ichigo traded a look with Inoue, when she gestured to her food he nodded. "Ishida kun" she asked brightly "would you try this for me? It is a new recipe that I would like your opinion on."

Ishida looked at the food Inoue had offered. Surprisingly it looked rather normal. He was still suspicious but he was also still hungry. Uryuu reached for the food. He took a bite, and felt his eyes widen in shock. It was delicious! In spite of the odd looks he knew he was getting, Uryuu started eating faster. "This is really good Inoue san, what is it?" he inquired. He chocked a little, but continued to eat anyway, when she answered.

Ichigo was getting more concerned all the time. Ishida was eating, and apparently enjoying, Inoue's food! Ichigo perked up his ears when Ishida asked what the food was. Inoue looked thrilled, "I'm so happy you like it" she enthused, It is curry rice with sweet cream, chicken, and pineapple."

Most of the group turned a little green at the thought, the food was deceptive in appearance. Ishida simply kept eating. Rukia looked at her food queasily before pushing it to Ishida as well. "Here Ishida Kun you can have mine, I'm full."

After eating ALL of the food given him Ishida yawned, leaned up against the wall, and went to sleep.

* * *

Ichigo shook Ishida gently while calling his name. No response at all… "Alright" Ichigo began after assuring that Ishida wouldn't wake up. "What do you think we should do about Ishida?" Everyone looked worried but didn't say anything except for Keigo "Why? What's wrong with him?" he asked confused. Everyone else just shook their heads while Mizuiro responded "If you haven't noticed we are not going to tell you Keigo San." He said coldly polite. "No!!!" Wailed Keigo don't be so distant Mizuiro." Inoue, Chad, Rukia, and Ichigo ignored Keigo's continued dramatics while Mizuiro obligingly led him farther away.

"Back to the main subject" Ichigo continued. "Rukia have you seen anything like this in Soul Society?" "No" she replied, "the only thing this reminds me of is pregnancy…" Ichigo looked slightly nonplussed, "Well since we can rule that one out are there any other suggestions." Chad shook his head mutely. Inoue clasped her hands "ne Kurosaki Kun does he have a fever?" she asked.

Ichigo reached over and caught Ishida as he started to slide down on the wall, "he seems to have one, but I don't think it is overly bad…" he answered.

Ichigo looked at Ishida who was still sleeping… What was he going to do with him? Ichigo felt his face heating up as he gently lowered Ishida's head into his lap. He couldn't understand. Why did the Quincy look so darn cute!?! Ishida was an ornery male who continuously stated that they were enemies… Ichigo sighed still blushing, and brushed the soft black hair off of the smaller boys pale forehead.

Inoue and Rukia traded a look. Rukia was smirking happily while Inoue looked slightly shocked, but still a little pleased. As usual Chad just watched in silence.

When the bell rang at the end of lunch Ichigo carried the still sleeping Quincy to the infirmary and stayed with him for the rest of the day…


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Bleach or these characters in any way.

Thank you for reading! :- D

_

* * *

_

When the bell rang at the end of lunch Ichigo carried the still sleeping Quincy to the infirmary and stayed with him for the rest of the day…

Ishida was still asleep. The final bell had just rung and Ichigo's friends had come to get him. Ichigo asked the school nurse to take Ishida's temperature, and when he heard that it had gone up he decided.

"I am going to take him home to our clinic." Ichigo told the worried looking girls. "If nothing else we can monitor him while he sleeps…"

"Come on Ishida, wake up" he called, while patting the pale cheeks.

Once again Uryuu was dreaming. He found himself in the same maze of mirrors, and his reflection kept becoming more and more feminine. In one mirror he was even wearing a sailor suit! Uryuu couldn't believe it. Even if he was a girl he would never wear some of the color schemes that were shown, they simply didn't match his colouring! "I wonder why I'm not so worried this time?" he murmured to himself slightly amused by his lack of unease... Uryuu heard someone calling to him, "Ishida wake up" he was rather surprised, the voice was very gentle. "Ah that's why I wasn't frightened" Uryuu thought, "I knew that Kurosaki Kun would call to wake me up."

Ichigo and co. watched Ishida's eyes flutter open, and Ichigo found himself distracted by how beautiful Ishida's blue eyes were as the smaller boy sleepily said "what took you so long?"

* * *

It took some convincing but Ichigo finally talked Ishida into visiting the Kurosaki family clinic. When they arrived Ichigo ducked his idiotic father's usual boisterous greeting. "Dammit dad would you quit that, I have a guest!" Ichigo shouted with a kick to his father's head. "Once they restrained Isshin Kurosaki and explained that Ishida was there for a checkup things got under way.

"You have a slight fever and are obviously sleepy but why exactly are you here" Isshin asked after completing the standard checkup procedures. "Kurosaki Kun insisted I come" Ishida replied dryly, I'm fine really.

"You are not fine!" Ichigo shouted "You sleep all the time, you're achy when you wake up, you eat copious amounts of sometimes unusual things and you've still lost weight!"

"Is this all true?" asked Isshin looking concerned. Ishida blushed "I don't know about losing weight," he said softly, "but I am always sleepy, sore, and hungry… I have also been a little emotional" he stated softly.

"It almost sounds like pregnancy" Isshin mumbled… "Have you already completed your puberty?" he asked instead. "Mostly" Ishida replied still blushing.

Ichigo wanted to reach out and stroke those soft pale cheeks but he held himself in check wondering at the increasing attractions he felt towards the Quincy. Ichigo listened as his father continued his questioning, and began to take some test samples.

Isshin finished drawing blood "I want you to come back the same time next week. I should have time to complete the tests and take a look at the results by then." Isshin told Ishida in an unusually businesslike manner, "If there are any sudden changes you can stop by anytime or you can always call if you would like to talk. That should be all then. I'll see you next week." And with that Isshin took off his gloves and left the room.

* * *

Ichigo watched Ishida getting ready to go and tried to figure out how to keep the other boys company for even a little longer.

Right as he was about to leave Ishida's stomach growled very loudly. Ichigo smirked and called "Yuzu, do you have enough dinner for a guest?" "Yup" she replied coming into the hall, "Please stay Ishida Kun we have plenty."

Ishida looked at her and thought about how long it would take him to prepare something to eat, not to mention the food smelled marvelous. His stomach growled again and he blushed. "I guess if it is not an inconvenience to you" he finally replied. "Not at all" Yuzu assured him. "I always make extras" and smiling happily she led him to the table.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Bleach or these characters in any way.

Thanks so much for reading! And a HUGE Thanks to all of my reviewers, the encouragement means a lot to me. :- D

_

* * *

_

Ishida's stomach growled again and he blushed. "I guess if it is not an inconvenience to you" he finally replied. "Not at all" Yuzu assured him. "I always make extras." smiling happily she led him to the table.

It had been two weeks since his first checkup and almost three weeks since he had failed while attempting to increase his spiritual powers. Uryuu sighed. He was just so tired, and he was tired of being tired. He sighed again wavering slightly as he walked. Uryuu suddenly felt himself falling, but before he could even feel startled he felt strong arms catch him and place him back upright.

Ichigo started in surprise. Rather than the reaction he was expecting Ishida just sighed again and leaned back against his chest! He blushed furiously trying to refrain from embracing and possibly groping the increasingly frail boy.

Ichigo knew that just one wrong move and he could ruin the new found trust between himself and his feverish Quincy. Ishida was only just beginning to let himself be helped and cared for Ichigo wasn't going to mess things up now.

"Are you alright?" Uryuu heard Kurosaki ask softly. He tilted his head back so he could see the other looking down at him. "I'm fine" he murmured "just tired." "I can carry you if you want and you can rest." Kurosaki offered hesitantly. Uryuu grimaced wryly "No, I'll walk thank you." He replied continuing on his way for another checkup. Really, Uryuu rolled his eyes and pushed up his glasses in annoyance, he wasn't quite that tired!

* * *

(earlier that day)

Isshin Kurosaki had seen a lot of different things in his not so normal life, but this was beyond him. He checked the charts again… This was definitely not normal. In all of his long (very very long) years he had never seen anything like this. Now how was he going to explain this to Ishida Kun, or (he shuddered slightly) the boy's father…

* * *

Ichigo watched the familiar checkup routine as was his habit waiting for Ishida to bring up the only change in his condition. As the visit wound to a close he finally spoke up himself.

"Dad" he began slowly, "his appetite has changed. Ishida has stopped eating all the time." Ichigo watched Ishida look up in surprise. "You're right" Ishida said thoughfully "I hadn't even noticed." Isshin looked thoughtful "Any other changes?" he asked his son. "No" Ichigo said after serious consideration "not that I know of." Isshin then turned to Ishida "how about you have you noticed any other changes in your body?" Ishida thought for a minute then blushed. "Well" he almost whispered glancing at Ichigo "I think my um… "male parts" are losing sensitivity." His blush deepened and Ishida ducked his head. Isshin thought about this before nodding slowly "that could be due to the constant fever" he replied "keep an eye on things and let me know if you notice anything else." Ishida nodded looking a little relieved.

Isshin couldn't help but feel guilty. He didn't want to lie to the poor kid, but he also wasn't sure what to do yet and didn't want Ishida to panic.

Isshin looked at his charts again before standing. "Well that's all for now, see you next week" Isshin said and walked away he had a lot of research and testing to do…

* * *

After dinner Ichigo walked Ishida home. He didn't want to take the chance of his frail friend passing out along the way. There was a companionable silence between them. Ichigo smiled a little he was glad that the last weeks had brought them a little closer. It was nice having a friend eat dinner with them and walk home from school with every Fiday. He had even managed to get Ishida to visit once or twice when he didn't have an appointment! It was unfortunate the walk wasn't longer...

Once they reached Ishida's apartment he hesitated… "I'll be by to check on you in the morning" Ichigo finally said reluctantly stopping outside the door. Ishida nodded, smiled slightly and disappeared inside.

* * *

Thank you all for reading. :- D This story has no specific time-slot... it is rather like a random arc... If you have questions feel free to ask them :- D Please also feel free to point out any grammatical or spelling errors. I will not pay attention to any critisicm of the characters being OOC... :- P yeah, stuff happens *smirk* Thanks again :- D


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the delay... I got ...confused... anyway feel free to leave reviews with constructive criticism and thank you for your patience :D

I do not own Bleach or these characters in any way.

* * *

Once they reached Ishida's apartment he hesitated… "I'll be by to check on you in the morning" Ichigo finally said reluctantly. Ishida nodded, smiled slightly and disappeared inside.

Isshin ran a hand through his hair in frustration. He had gotten as far as he could with his own resources and was stalled without a larger lab. Without access to squad four there were only two options: Ryuuken Ishida or Kisuke Urahara…

* * *

Ichigo shook his head at the irony, in just three weeks he and Ishida had gone from friendly enemies to constant companions and trusted friends. Not to mention Uryuu had gone from normal, to eating everything in sight, and now Ichigo had to force him to eat anything at all…

Uryuu watched sleepily as Ichigo moved around his kitchen trying to find something to tempt his appetite. He sighed then smiled slightly in amusement "since when do I think of him as Ichigo?" He absentmindedly noticed Ichigo looking at him and blinked. "Ishida what are you thinking about?" Ichigo asked curiously. Ishida blushed so lightly it was almost unnoticeable "Why are you asking?" he replied cautiously. Ichigo smiled "your expression kept changing and then you blushed…" he trailed off as Ishida blushed again. "It was nothing" he said quickly. Ichigo considered pressing the point but decided to simply enjoy watching him instead. "Eat your food and then we had better get to school" Ichigo said reluctantly he had a bad feeling about today...

* * *

Isshin had finally decided to go with both options one and two. He just hoped they wouldn't try to kill each other… or him. He really wished he could talk to Captain Unohana but that currently was not an option. Young Ishida would not be happy about his father knowing he was sick if all he had heard about their relationship was true, but Isshin really needed some help on this one. Not to mention the boy's father really did have a right to know what was going on with his only son. And as the only other living Quincy Ryuuken might also have insights into the cause that Kisuke and he himself might miss.

Ryuuken looked down at the blood sample he was testing in confused disbelief. He had never seen anyone's DNA structure change like this. The person going through the change must be very uncomfortable. The metamorphous process acted rather like a cancer and without proper treatment and hormone injections the body would tear itself to pieces. That blasted Reaper was right Kurosaki definitely needed his help on this one…

Kisuke was fascinated! Where ever Isshin Kurosaki could discover or provide the most intriguing things for him to study, and if he wasn't mistaken this was Quincy blood…

* * *

Isshin sighed; it had been a very rough couple of hours. After trying to stop Ryuuken from leaving and keep Kisuke from taunting him he had to explain to Dr. Ishida that his son was the source of the blood sample. It was a good thing they were under Kisuke's shop because his clinic would not have survived the reaction. Ryuuken had immediately blamed Kisuke and tried to kill them both! And of course Kisuke had hidden behind his fan and teased him. Isshin had finally gotten them to settle down and to business.

"Ryuuken I have no idea how your son got into this situation" Isshin began cautiously, "but my son dragged him to our clinic when his fever continued and he couldn't stay awake. I have been performing regular checkups and he has been eating dinner with up for several weeks." Ryuuken glowered "Explain all of the symptoms again" he demanded. "Extreme weariness and trouble staying awake, constant hunger and strange cravings followed by a complete loss of appetite, and over all is the fever. He has had a fever the entire time and even when he ate all the time he lost weight. He has told me that his genitals have lost sensitivity and I blamed the fever" Isshin explained. "So his body is devouring itself…" Kisuke trailed off. "How much have you told him?" asked Ryuuken? "Nothing" Isshin replied "I have said that I sent his blood away for testing and that I would let him know when I found out what was wrong." Kisuke looked intrigued "Well we know what is happening to him so I suppose the next question is why or how if you prefer, and maybe once we figure that out we can decide what to do about it." At peace for now the three men got down to business.

* * *

Ichigo watched Uryuu closely as he wavered again why did their desks have to be so far apart? Ishida stood up suddenly and Ichigo flash stepped to reach him as he fell…

Uryuu blinked. What just happened? He stood to go talk to Ichigo and… Ichigo. Ichigo Kurosaki was holding him and… and what? What was he thinking about again? Ichigo. He was thinking about how nice and safe he felt being held by Ichigo… wait why was Ichigo holding him in the first place? He frowned, and where were they going?

Ichigo caught Ishida before he hit the ground and looked at Orihime and Rukia before nodding to the door. Once in the hallway he asked them to tell the teacher that he was taking Ishida to the clinic and to take care of anyone who noticed his flash step. He was doubly worried as he noticed how little Ishida weighed. The already slim boy was becoming very frail. He watched as Uryuu stirred slightly in his arms and blinked curiously up at him with an adorable expression of confusion on his face. Just as Ichigo decided to explain Uryuu sighed lightly and snuggle into his chest looking content and peaceful. Ichigo blushed. Maybe he should walk a little faster things were worse then he'd thought…

* * *

Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated :D


End file.
